


要怎麼撩自己的男朋友？

by yinhan8796



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinhan8796/pseuds/yinhan8796





	要怎麼撩自己的男朋友？

要怎么撩自己的男朋友？

查看全部4210个回答

作者：啵啵虎 +关注

严谨地说这题目我并不能回答。

因为那时他还不是我男朋友。

我和C是医院里头的同事，他是牙科的，而我是儿科的，一开始会知道他是因为我俩都参加了护理长提议举办的联谊会，其实那天挺无聊的，女孩子嘛，挺可爱的，可是我都不喜欢，因此那时也只是跟几个认识的医生待在一块，偶尔和几位护理师同事闲聊。

那天他迟到了，来得特别晚，他先面露歉意的给大家道歉，随后极其自然的混入人群之中，慢条斯理的从桌上拿了一杯碳酸饮料喝。

他还没喝几口呢，便有人拉着他到一旁闲聊，后来才知道那是他的大学学长K，我听着一旁的同事稍稍提起他，只知道他是牙科的，依医院分科的位置而言，平时很少能与我打到照面，不过其实我有些意外，我以为牙科医生不喜欢喝碳酸饮料。

后来我们会真正认识是因为一次转诊之事。有个孩子来到我们科，检查了之后疑似是牙齿的问题，但不确定病因是牙齿疼痛还是三叉神经的问题，因此先转去牙科让他们判断，刚好那个孩子的主治医生就是C，他一看就知道是三叉神经的问题，因此又把那孩子转到神经科了。

后来他们科的一位老屁股医师提起这件事，直说我们儿科的不专业，连牙齿疼痛和三叉神经都分不清，这么说好了，那位医师的确是菜鸟，但他谨慎一些也没有错，也不至于对一个后辈如此苛刻吧。

虽说那位老医师嘴是毒了些，还看不起我们儿科，但我事后却听见护理师说当时C就跳出来说话了，先是提一场重要研讨会人选，过段时间再说自己知道那孩子的情况，儿科那边判断并无问题，直接四两拨千斤，让那个老医师无话可说。

所以我便知道了他不是个简单的人物。在他温和的外表下，其实做事颇有原则，并且做事磊落正义，不会扭扭捏捏，因此我便注意到了他。

真正追求他仍是因为一个孩子。有段时间我发现他老是来儿科看一个孩子，问了负责那个病房的护理师才知道，那孩子体弱多病，有次在医院走廊晕倒了是C抱她到急诊急救的，才捡回了一命，这孩子非常信任C，所以希望C常常来看她，陪她说说话。

于是我们便在病房门口遇见了。一开始他只是对我点点头，那时也不知道怎么了，我居然鬼使神差的叫住了他：「C医生！」

他停下脚步，缓缓转过身来，身上的白袍微微摆动，窗外日光照射进来，在他的周围浮上了一抹好看的光晕，「你好。」

非常疏离的同事关系。

我突然有些慌，觉得自己的举动有点过头，于是便主动言明我是那孩子的主治，他听到之后表情似乎柔和了许多，抿着微笑与我攀谈。

后来我们开始在医院偶遇会打招呼，甚至因为同样参加一场研讨会所以交换了联络信息，他看每个人的眼神都很温柔，就像光洒下来，拥抱着所有人，我承认我有点上头了，从有事给他发讯息，到开始每天固定闲聊，也因为他没有拒绝，所以我猜想自己是有点机会的。

然后我开始撩他，这么说很羞耻但是，我是真的非常认真的在撩他。比如在与他交流之后，我赫然发现他的大学学弟是我高中学弟，等同于我俩的朋友圈产生了重迭，有次我看见他和学弟通视讯电话，便走到他的身后，随后圈住他的颈脖去拿他手上的手机，末了还低低地在他耳边问了一句：「在说什么呢？」

接着我，非常的明显，感觉到他的手抖了一下，当然我也不是变态，所以马上就放开自己的手，摆弄着他的手机假装胡里胡涂的把他的通话给按断了，其实当时的我是有点紧张的，怕他觉得我太过，因此故作轻松兼试探的问了一句要不去喝个咖啡？他没回我，只说自己晚上有门诊。

我开始慌了慌了，既怕他生气，又怕自己此时发讯息是撞枪口上，所以拖拖拉拉才在半夜发了一条「睡了吗」，谁知道他马上回：「还没，弄资料呢。」

天，简直吓死我了，我大概是典型的撩完就怂。

但不怕死的我依然在报警的边缘疯狂试探，更加肆无忌惮的撩他，当然翻车的事迹不胜其数，例如冰淇淋吃了一口突然借着融化的借口往他那边靠，希望他能帮我接一下，但他却一脸懵逼。

当然也必须体贴，例如出去吃饭的时候肉都帮他烤，轻轻帮他拿掉头顶上悄悄飘落下的落叶，甚至是幼稚的时候会扔水瓶期盼他的称赞。我还记得有次我们那些同事一起出去玩，步行的时候在路边看见一只野猫，他因此蹲下身去逗弄牠，而我则是在一旁望着他笑，后来同事默默地飘过来调侃我太明显了，我不以为意，我喜欢他让你知道又怎样，我还巴不得全世界知道呢。

反正我是觉得我的各种眼神、动作挺直接了，只差来个口头上的言明了。有天我在远远的地方看见他下半身穿着一条格纹裤，我瞇着眼想了一下，老觉得好似在哪里见过，后来回家之后开衣柜才发现原来我自己也有一条一模一样的。

于是我拍了张照过去，说：「你今天是不是穿这条裤子？我也有，莫非是情侣装ㅋㅋㅋㅋ？」我当下只是想撩撩他，没想到过一阵子他给我回：「什么呀ㅎㅎ」

什么意思。敢不敢正面响应！当下我简直急了，也顾不得什么撩不撩了，开始装可怜，「呀你怎么能忽略我的问题……」

过了几秒，他给我发了一张照片，是他往镜子拍的一张全身照，身上的裤子和我衣柜里的那条完全一样，接着他传来一段字。

「没正面看到哪能确定是情侣装。」

？

我当下真的是大大的眼睛藏着满满的问号，于是我又把讯息给看了一次，大概五秒左右我才消化了过来。

是在和我告白吧。应该是吧？……应该是。

这时讯息提示声再次响起。

「你别跟我说你偷偷挂断学弟的手机不是有意的。」

「你怎么知道。」

「因为大家都知道你的明显，而我也包含在大家之内。」

「！那你怎么假装不知道？」

「因为暧昧的时候很美好，但长期暧昧而不想谈恋爱就是渣男了，所以由我来做个了结。」

原来是这样。

接着我又问他：「所以你那时手抖就已经喜欢我了吗？」

「……我可以拒绝回答吗？」他似乎有点无奈。

「很抱歉，不行。」

「呃，其实我半年前就喜欢你了。」

我想了想，依时间推算，不就是……他刚来病房看那孩子的时候吗？

「……你骗人。」

「是真的，我去那里是为了堵你。」

「不是因为你救了那孩子然后那孩子特别喜欢你你才去的吗？？？？」

他似乎受不了了，拨了通电话过来，[那是我侄女，你从哪听来那些？]

[护理长那啊。]

[……全医院都知道不能信她的嘴，你居然信。]

……

于是其实这是个我以为是我在撩他没想到他蓄谋已久设计我的故事。

P.S哦对了大家，我真的是1，请别不信。

发布于16:21．著作权归作者所有

推荐阅读

我怀疑自己被骗婚了怎么办？离婚律师教你。

[单身狗协会的广告]

世界上真的有甜甜的恋爱吗？

[倩尼的回答．20142赞同]

评论

查看全部1025条评论

赞同2K


End file.
